Cronicas de un vampiro
by CheryBlackPotter23
Summary: Draco y Harry, son felices y han estado juntos desde que terminó la guerra. Muchos se opusieron y aun así su amor venció todos los prejuicios pero una herencia de sangre será su gran prueba ¿lograran soportarla? Una decisión cambiara o apagará el resto de las vidas de los personajes.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **RESUMEN** : Draco y Harry, son felices y han estado juntos desde que terminó la guerra. Muchos se opusieron y aun así su amor venció todos los prejuicios pero una herencia de sangre será su gran prueba ¿lograran soportarla? Una decisión cambiara o apagará el resto de las vidas de los personajes.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene material yaoi ( **slash o male/male muy muy en el futuro** ), también escenas eróticas (leves) y algunas escenas muy violentas ( **abuso psicológico y físico** ), depresión, personalidad múltiple. Si hubiera una clasificación superior a la M estaría en ella, por favor léanla solo los que tengan una mente formada. Estoy muy en contra del maltrato a menores y esta historia solo es ficción.

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Bajo la lluvia de dolor_

 _Del cielo gris que apaga el corazón_

 _Que fue regando mil historias de hojas rotas_

 _Haciendo vivo este dolor_

Ya no sentía la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, ya hace tiempo que mis ropas mojadas me mojaron tanto que el frio del lugar donde me encontraba no significaba nada para mí, no sabía dónde estaba, solo me había aparecido concentrándome en encontrarme en un lugar lejano donde no me separaran de él, él que era la única razón para que no cayera en la locura y de la misma manera la razón de mi descontrol.

Su pequeño cuerpo sobre mi es mi refugio, su fría piel mi tormento, su piel pálida y mechón rubio el anhelo de un amor perdido, su inmovilidad mi rencor y remordimiento.

− ¿Por qué? –salió de mi uno de mis últimos suspiros con las palabras que no podía borrar de mi mente, palabras que desde hace bastante tiempo me atormentan, me siguen porque aún no logro contestarlas. Y desde que él me dejo me atormentan, y hoy con ese pequeño cuerpo carente de calor a mi lado, estas palabras no son solo fruto del dolor sino también de la ira, odio y rencor.

 _Y hoy no estas_

 _Y ayer brillabas como el sol_

 _Que se escondió una tarde_

 _Y se hizo tarde y no volvió_

 _Y en mi ventana vio el dolor_

 _Tu rostro en cada gota_

Ya casi no puedo ver nada y siento la oscuridad cerca, no tengo miedo conseguir el último objetivo que tengo, no me separaran del tesoro entre mis manos y pronto estaré de nuevo con él, siendo ese mi final feliz. Mi amanecer después de esta noche oscura que duro los últimos meses, años, toda una vida sin luna y estrellas.

 _Si el sol de noche no brillo_

 _La luna que ayer nos ilumino_

 _Que fue esperando una mañana cada noche_

 _De un final que nunca llego_

 _Y hoy no estas_

 _Y ayer brillabas como el sol_

 _Que se escondió una tarde_

 _Y se hizo tarde y no volvió_

 _Y en mi ventana vio el dolor_

 _Tu rostro en cada gota_

A pesar de los años y todo lo que logre es irónico que fuera yo el que muriera solo. Incluso Voldemort tubo a sus mortífagos con él en su caída y yo aquí no puedo sentir a nadie conmigo ni a mí mismo solo pensando en esas dos palabras y en los dos seres que las provocaron. Una junto a mí y la otra que me dejo hace tiempo, pero a la que aún espero en mis últimos momentos, la persona a la que siempre esperare donde sea el lugar a donde me dirija.

 _Quizás mañana volverás_

 _Y al anochecer_

 _La luna brillara_

 _Como lo hizo ayer_

 _Y aunque ya no vuelvas más_

 _Siempre estaré, jamás te olvidaré_

La oscuridad me llama y con mis últimas fuerzas solo logro ver un destello dorado, antes de que la oscuridad sea todo para mí.

 _Y hoy no estas_

 _Y ayer brillabas como el sol_

 _Que se escondió una tarde_

 _Y se hizo tarde y no volvió_

 _Y en mi ventana vio el dolor_

 _Tu rostro en cada gota_

 _Tu rostro en cada gota_

Dolor, siento que estoy quemándome vivo. ¿Es eso lo que me espera una eternidad de dolor por mis errores y decisiones equivocadas? Sentir solo el dolor que cause con mis acciones, es ahora que tal vez pienso que no quiera que él me encuentre no quiero este mismo destino para él y para mí sería mejor olvidarlo a él y solo recordar lo que me dio. Cuando una nueva ola de dolor llegó mi último pensamiento coherente es desearle felicidad a él y su nombre que después estoy seguro de borrar de mi mente.

− _Draco…._

 **N.A.:** Tal como especifique en todas las historias que subí esta historia solo se continuara de acuerdo al número de votos y aprecio que la lean hasta aquí, por el tiempo actualizare la historia que llegue a los 30 mensajes. Bye


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **RESUMEN** : Draco y Harry, son felices y han estado juntos desde que terminó la guerra. Muchos se opusieron y aun así su amor venció todos los prejuicios pero una herencia de sangre será su gran prueba ¿lograran soportarla? Una decisión cambiara o apagará el resto de las vidas de los personajes.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene material yaoi ( **slash o male/male muy muy en el futuro** ), también escenas eróticas (leves) y algunas escenas muy violentas ( **abuso psicológico y físico** ), depresión, personalidad múltiple. Si hubiera una clasificación superior a la M estaría en ella, por favor léanla solo los que tengan una mente formada. Estoy muy en contra del maltrato a menores y esta historia solo es ficción.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **HARRY**

¿Qué es la felicidad? Cuando vivía con los Dursley hubiera contestado que era descansar, comer bien en sí solo un trato mejor por parte de sus tíos y primo; al entrar a Hogwarts creí estar en la felicidad, con amigos y los ratos juntos que pasábamos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para pensar que esa era la felicidad, después de que Voldemort apareciera reinvente un nuevo concepto de la felicidad, pensando en la seguridad de mis únicos seres queridos (mi padrino, los Weasley y Hermione) pesé que sería feliz solo después de vencerlo. Después quinto año me derrumbe, caí en las más profundas depresiones que llegué a pensar en seguir a mi padrino en ese camino desconocido, nadie al parecer podía ayudarme, nada de lo que hacían me causaba lo que hasta entonces creí que era la felicidad.

Ahora después de vencer a Voldemort y terminar con esa oscuridad que no solo cubría al mundo mágico sino que en especial a mí y después de vencer todas las barreras solo puedo definir mi felicidad en dos palabras: _Draco Malfoy_.

Quien me lo hubiera dicho cuando tenía once años habría sido en broma, pero ahora, Draco, esa persona que un día fue mi enemigo escolar, ahora es mi mundo y la persona a la que amo como nunca pensé. Y es gracioso como todo empezó, como fue de él la única mano que logró salvarme.

 _*********************Inicio del recuerdo*****************_

 _Sirius se había ido, había muerto por su culpa. ¿Por qué no puso más esfuerzos en sus clases de Oclumancia? ¿Por qué se dejó engañar por Voldemort? Por su estupidez su padrino había muerto y eso nada lo cambiaría._

 _Snape tenía razón al decir que era arrogante y orgulloso, cómo había pensado que solo él acompañado de sus amigos podían hacerle frente a los mortífagos o a Voldemort, no se había arrojado solo al peligro en esta ocasión sino que había arrastrado a sus compañeros a tal vez lo que debió ser una muerte segura._

 _Mi culpa_

 _Mi culpa_

 _Es mi culpa_

 _Hace una semana que volvimos a Hogwarts, sé que tal vez debería poner algo de mi parte y hablar con Ron y Hermione, pero no puedo, no creo que ellos lo entiendan, ellos solo me dirán palabras vacías o de consuelo, palabras que llevan diciendo desde que nos reencontramos. Ahora estoy en la torre de astronomía esta por oscurecer y sería muy fácil para mí, nadie se daría cuenta, mis amigos al parecer pensaron después de un tiempo que lo mejor era dejarme solo._

 _La brisa toca mis cabellos despeinándolos aún más, solo tengo que dejarme caer y ya no habría más dolor, o sufrimiento solo…_

 _Cuando pensé que todo acabaría, que todo se iría mientras veía el suelo al que debería caer, una mano me sujeto con fuerza, tirándome con fuerza hacia la torre amortiguando mi caída al suelo con su cuerpo. Yo estoy aún muy aturdido para si quiera adivinar de quien se trataba._

− _¡Mal…maldita sea Potter! ¡¿En qu…é pensabas?! –escuche entre jadeos cerca de mi oído, a girarme reconocí el cabello rubio inconfundible haciendo me retroceder a gatas hacia la pared más próxima asustado._

 _Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a mi parecía agitado como si hubiera corrido demasiado rápido, al girarme veo la puerta de la torre abierta, lo que solo hace preguntarme varias cosas._

− _¿Qué no piensas contestarme? Demonios acabo de salvarte la vida, me debes al menos eso –dije el rubio mirándome con los ojos furiosos._

− _¿Mal…Malfoy? –logre decir dudoso, tal vez era otra persona con la poción multijugos− ¿Eres tú…?_

− _Claro que soy yo, estúpido, ¿qué piensas que hiciste? ¿o qué tratabas de hacer? –demandó mirándome fijamente._

− _Yo…yo… −no sé por qué pero viéndolo pasó lo que nunca había ocurrido desde la muerte de Sirius. Tal vez estar al filo de la locura pero ahí frente al que había sido mi enemigo durante cinco años, hice lo que no hice ni aún frente Ron y Hermione, me rompí. Mi mascara indiferente se rompió, dejando salir mi lamento y mis lágrimas−….es mi culpa….es mi culpa, su muerte es mi culpa…_

 _Era algo inesperado al parecer hasta para Draco porque él solo se quedó viéndome más y más asustado a cada momento._

− _Po…Potter qué…_

− _¡No lo entiendes! Es mi culpa que Sirius esté muerto…yo le lleve ahí, murió para salvarme ¡murió por mi culpa! –eleve la voz encogiéndome sobre mí mismo acomodando mi rostro entre mis rodillas esperando así el veredicto del testigo de mi derrumbe._

 _Lo que también fue inesperado fue sentir una mano en mi hombro, una mano cálida que luego se convirtió en un abrazo fuerte tan fuerte que sentí que era capaz de sostenerme ahora que me sentía tan débil, y me sorprendí aún más al sentir algo cálido correr por mi cuello y no fue difícil comprender de que se trataban lágrimas._

 _El tiempo paró y después de mucho tiempo sentí tranquilidad._

 _*********************Fin del recuerdo*****************_

Es curioso que recuerde eso y no como terminamos reuniéndonos cada fin de semana en el crepúsculo del día, hablando de cosas triviales como lo que habíamos hecho en la semana o las tareas que teníamos pendiente, y en un acuerdo silencioso ambos negamos hablar sobre la guerra y nuestra posición en ella.

Claro ambos teníamos sospechas, Draco sospechaba sobre mis reuniones con Dumbledore pero ni yo ni él comentábamos nada. Y yo con Ron y Hermione mascullando y sospechando siempre en contra de Draco, también tenía sospechas de lo que sucedía con el rubio pero me abstuve de comentarlo, en parte porque creí comprender sus razones y también porque no quería entorpecer lo que teníamos él y yo, no con la guerra que ya tanto me había robado.

Claro hubo momentos en los que mi conciencia me hacía creer que obraba mal, el collar maldito que toco Katty o el veneno que casi mató a Ron me llenaron de varios remordimientos, pero el solo escuchar la risa de Draco en el mundo que él y yo habíamos construido en esa torre de astronomía, callaba cualquier voz de mi conciencia.

Entre las "lecciones" de Dumbledore, las clases y mi tiempo con Draco casi todo marcho bien ese año hasta la noche de la muerte del director, en la que todo se complicó y no precisamente por este deceso.

 _*********************Inicio del recuerdo*****************_

− ¡Lo siento Draco! No quise llegar tarde, pero tuve una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore y dentro de poco saldré con él a una excursión –dije casi sin aliento despojándome rápidamente de la capa de invisibilidad, cuando levante el rostro me di cuenta del estado en el que Draco se encontraba− ¿Pasa algo? ¿Draco?

Se encontraba pálido y su cuerpo temblaba casi parecía convulsionar en cualquier momento.

− Yo… −empezó el rubio pero parecía que no podía hablar. Por lo que no espere para decirle lo que había pensado todo el año.

− Draco, cualquier cosa la solucionaremos juntos, −no parecía ni un poco tranquilo por lo que añadí−, pronto seremos libres Draco y cuando eso pase… −me acerque con cuidado no sabía lo que pasaría− Draco…−le llamé levantando su rostro entre mis manos, sin pensarlo junte nuestros labios, tímidamente.

No me esperaba que la respuesta del rubio fuera inmediata, dominando el beso que yo había iniciado, quitándome el aliento.

Cuando nos separamos, al verlo solo quise mandar al diablo la dichosa misión con Dumbledore y quedarme para siempre, ahí junto a él.

− ¡Por favor no me odies! –escuche de pronto y me di cuenta que Draco estaba llorando− ¡Por favor no me odies! –seguía repitiendo.

− Draco, ¿de qué hablas? Yo no te odio –acaso pensaba que me había obligado− acaso no lo ves te quiero, te amo. Sé que ahora es difícil para nosotros pero cuando la guerra…

− Nada cambiara –me corto Draco−, estamos en bandos distintos, si tu ganas yo seré una paria nadie pensará que soy digno de ti y si ese monstruo gana les matará a todos y yo seré solo un triste esclavo.

− Entonces ganaré y ambos desafiaremos al mundo mágico –le aseguré convencido.

− Si ganas me odiaras −aseguro− Yo…hoy… por favor después de hoy no me odies yo solo…mi familia está en peligro tengo que hacerlo…por favor…

No me dio tiempo de decir nada más marchándose, casi corriendo, no me importo nada y lo seguí.

 _*********************Fin del recuerdo*****************_

Lamentablemente no lo alcance y en el vestíbulo antes de entrar a las mazmorras Dumbledore me encontró llevándome a la "excursión" planeada, para luego encargarme una misión que me tomaría más de un año, una año solitario en el que tuve que tragarme todos mis sentimientos.

Esa noche Dumbledore escenificó su propia muerte, y lo sé ahora que todo terminó. Pero en ese entonces no me importó ni siquiera que Draco fuese el evidente culpable de lo que paso esa noche, no me importó solo quería seguirle.

 _*********************Inicio del recuerdo*****************_

Harry se encontraba bajo la capa de invisibilidad tal como le había indicado el director antes de comenzar su regreso al colegio que evidentemente estaba sufriendo un ataque morítífago. Yendo a toda velocidad hacia las torres del castillo, Harry miró a Dumbledore, preparado para sostenerlo si se caía (la poción que había bebido en la cueva lo había debilitado bastante), pero la imagen de la Marca Tenebrosa pareció haber actuado sobre Dumbledore como un estimulante: se mantenía firme sobre su escoba, con sus ojos fijos sobre la señal, su pelo largo y su barba plateada volaban detrás de él, en el aire de la noche. Y Harry, también, miró delante hacia el cráneo y el miedo iba aumentando dentro de él como una burbuja venenosa, comprimiendo sus pulmones y expulsando toda incomodidad de su mente.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado fuera? ¿Habrían tenían Ron y Hermione la suerte de escapar hasta ahora? ¿Draco se encontraría bien? ¿Era esto por lo que estaba nervioso? ¿Fue él el que había puesto la marca sobre la escuela? Era sorprendente que a pesar de todas las posibilidades de que algunos de sus amigos estuvieran heridos ahora lo que más le importaba era en saber cómo se encontraba Draco, hace algunos meses habría estado preocupado por Ron, Hermione, o Neville o Luna, o algún miembro del E.D. Después de todo su parte Griffyndor era la que les había permitido patrullar por los pasillos, él les había alentado que dejaran la seguridad de sus camas... ¿Sería responsable nuevamente de la muerte de un amigo? Eso sería lo que debería de preocuparle pero no, en ese justo momento no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que había compartido con cierto rubio. Beso que ahora le sabía a un adiós._

Volaron sobre la oscuridad, pasando por la misma vereda por la que habían caminado antes, Harry escuchó a través del silbido del aire, a Dumbledore murmurando en alguna extraña lengua otra vez. Pensó que entendía por qué, al sentir el estremecimiento de su escoba en el momento que volaron sobre la muralla exterior de los terrenos. Dumbledore deshacía los conjuros que él mismo había puesto sobre el castillo, de manera que pudieran entrar a toda velocidad. La Marca Tenebrosa brillaba directamente sobre la Torre de Astronomía, la más alta del castillo. ¿Esto significaba que la muerte había ocurrido allí?

 _Draco_

Dumbledore ya había cruzado las murallas y desmontaba; Harry aterrizó a su lado, segundos más tarde y miró alrededor.

Las murallas estaban desiertas. La puerta de la escalera de caracol que conducía a la parte de atrás del castillo estaba cerrada. No había ninguna señal de combate, de pelea con la muerte o ningún cuerpo.

− ¿Qué significa esto?− Harry preguntó a Dumbledore, alzando la vista al cráneo verde con la lengua de serpiente que brillaba malvadamente encima de ellos. −¿Es esto la verdadera marca? ¿Definitivamente alguien ha sido… Profesor?

En el débil brillo verde de la marca Harry vio que Dumbledore agarraba su pecho con su mano ennegrecida.

− Ve y despierta a Severus− dijo Dumbledore apenas, pero claramente. −Dile lo que ha sucedido y tráemelo. No hagas nada más, no hables con nadie y no te quites la capa. Te esperaré aquí.

− Pero… −

− ¡Juraste obedecerme, Harry… vete!−

Harry se apresuró hacia la puerta que conducía a la escalera de caracol, pero justo cuando su mano acababa de tomar el picaporte en forma de anillo escuchó del otro lado, unos pasos que venían corriendo. Miró alrededor hacia Dumbledore, quien le hacía gestos para que se retirara. Harry se hizo hacia atrás, sacando su varita mientras lo hacía.

La puerta se abrió y una voz que Harry conocía perfectamente gritó: _−¡Expelliarmus!−_

El cuerpo de Harry se puso rígido e inmóvil, y sintió que se pegaba contra la pared de la torre, casi como una estatua inestable incapaz de moverse o de hablar. No podía entender que había pasado, _Expelliarmus_ no era un hechizo congelante.

Entonces, a través de la luz de la Señal, vio que la varita mágica de Dumbledore volaba en arco hacia el borde de la muralla y entendió... Dumbledore había inmovilizado a Harry sin palabras y el segundo que había tomado para realizar el hechizo le había costado la oportunidad de defenderse a sí mismo.

Estando contra la muralla, con palidez en la cara, Dumbledore todavía no mostraba signo de pánico o angustia. El simplemente miró hacia su desarmador, al que Harry ya había reconocido antes de siquiera mirarlo y dijo: −Buenas noches, Draco.−

Malfoy dio un paso adelante, mirando rápidamente alrededor claramente buscándolo, Harry le había dicho sobre esta excursión. Sus ojos se fijaron en la segunda escoba.

− ¿Quién más está aquí? –fiel a su silencioso acuerdo no rebeló nada de lo que ellos hablaban.

− La misma pregunta que iba hacerte… ¿O actúas solo?−

Harry vio los ojos pálidos de Malfoy, mirar de nuevo a Dumbledore, a través del verdoso fulgor de la señal.

− No. − dijo − Tengo apoyo. Hay mortífagos en tu escuela esta noche.−

 _¿Qué hiciste Draco?_

− Bien, bien, −dijo Dumbledore, como si Malfoy le estuviera enseñando un ambicioso proyecto de tarea. –Muy bien en realidad. ¿Encontraste la manera de dejarlos entrar, verdad?−

 _¿Eso es lo que hacías Draco?_

− Si, −dijo Malfoy jadeante. −¡Exacto justo debajo de sus narices y nunca se dio cuenta!−

− Ingenioso −dijo Dumbledore. −Aún... Disculpa... ¿Dónde están ahora? Parece que estás sin apoyo. −

− Encontraron a algunos miembros de su guardia. Están teniendo un enfrentamiento ahí abajo. No será muy largo... Yo me adelanté. Yo… Tengo un trabajo que hacer. −

− Bien entonces, debes continuar y hacerlo, mi querido muchacho, − Dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

Hubo un silencio. Harry seguía prisionero en su invisibilidad, con el cuerpo paralizado, mirando hacia los dos, mirando delante de él a Draco Malfoy el cual solo miraba fijamente a Dumbledore pero estaba seguro que al igual que Harry, que forzaba sus oídos para escuchar los sonidos de los mortífagos en la lucha distante, solo era para distraerse evitando la presencia familiar que ambos sentían.

− Draco, Draco, tú no eres un asesino. −

− ¿Cómo lo sabe usted?− dijo Draco inmediatamente.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo infantil de sus palabras; Harry vio el color rosa que había creído suyo durante los últimos meses y aún bajo la verdosa luz de la Marca tenebrosa agito su débil corazón.

−Usted no sabe de qué soy capaz− dijo Draco fuertemente, −¡no sabe lo que he hecho!−

− Oh si, lo sé− dijo Dumbledore suavemente. − Intentaste matar a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley. Y has estado intentado desesperadamente, matarme durante todo el año. Discúlpame Draco pero tus tentativas han sido débiles... francamente tan débiles, que me pregunto si estabas intentándolo de corazón...−

− ¡Si lo he estado!− dijo Draco vehemente, pero Harry lo conocía mejor sabía que Draco no se había esforzado en hacerlo− He estado trabajando en ello todo el año, y esta noche…−

En algún lugar de las profundidades del castillo, Harry escucho un grito sordo. Draco se puso rígido y miro sobre su hombro, verificando que la puerta aún estaba cerrada y asegurándose que yo no haya salido, al parecer me encontraba a salvo mientras me encontrara aquí.

− Alguien está dando una buena pelea, − dijo Dumbledore en tono casual. − Pero me estabas contando... si, como te las ingeniaste para dejar entrar Mortífagos en mi escuela, lo cual admito, pensaba que era imposible... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?−

Pero Draco no dijo nada, escuchaba lo que ocurría abajo y movía nervioso su mano libre mirando nerviosamente en su dirección.

− Quizá conseguiste hacer el trabajo solo−, sugirió Dumbledore.− ¿Y si las intenciones de tus ayudantes han sido frustradas por mi guardia?; Como habrás podido observar hay miembros de la Orden del Fénix también aquí, está noche. Pero después de todo, no necesitas ayuda realmente... No tengo varita en este momento... No puedo defenderme.−

Draco lo miró fijamente.

− Ya veo, −dijo Dumbledore suavemente, cuando Draco no habló ni se movió. −Tienes miedo de actuar, no quieres hacer nada hasta que se unan a ti…−

− ¡No tengo miedo!− gruño Draco, pero Harry sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo, por lo que no le sorprendió que tampoco hiciera ningún movimiento para herir a Dumbledore. − ¡Es usted el que tendría que tener miedo!−

− ¿Pero por qué? No creo que vayas a matarme, Draco. El asesinato no es tan fácil ni inocente como creen, pero dime, mientras esperamos a tus amigos... ¿Cómo hiciste para que entraran aquí ilegalmente? Parece que has tenido mucho trabajo para averiguar cómo hacerlo.−

Draco se lo quedó mirando como si tuviera el impulso de gritar o vomitar. Trago y respiro profundamente varias veces, mirando airadamente a Dumbledore, mientras apuntaba con la varita al corazón de este último. Entonces como si no pudiera evitarlo dijo:

− Tuve que reparar el armario evanescente que nadie ha usado durante años. En el que Montague se perdió el año pasado.−

− Aaaah…−

El suspiro de Dumbledore pareció casi un gemido. Y cerró los ojos por un momento.

− Eso fue muy inteligente... ¿hay dos, debo imaginar?−

− El otro está en la tienda de Borgins and Burkes,− dijo Draco, −y hacen una especie de pasadizo entre ellos. Montague me contó que cuando estuvo atrapado en el de Hogwarts, estaba en el limbo pero a veces podía escuchar lo que pasaba en la escuela y otras veces en la tienda, iba viajando entre los dos sitios pero nadie podía escucharlo, hasta que se las ingenió para aparecerse aunque no había pasado el examen, casi muere en el intento. Pensamos que era una buena historia, pero solo yo supe que significaba mucho más. Nadie de Borgin lo sabía… Y pensé que había una manera de entrar a Hogwarts a través de los armarios, si podía arreglar el que estaba descompuesto.−

− Muy bien, −murmuro Dumbledore.− Entonces los mortífagos podían pasar con tu ayuda desde Borgin y Burkes a la escuela... un plan inteligente, muy inteligente... y como tú dices delante de mis narices...−

− Si, como ve pasan muchas cosas que usted no sabe− dijo Draco con un doble sentido mirando en dirección de Harry, quien ahora se daba cuenta que Ron y Hermione no exsageraban al decir que Draco pasaba demasiado tiempo en el séptimo piso de la torre y no era solamente para sus encuentros (que era por lo cual había pasado por alto todas las quejas de sus amigos) −¡Si, así fue!

− Pero había algunas veces, que no estabas muy seguro de tu plan−continuo Dumbledore, − ¿no es así?, cuando no estabas seguro de que podrías reparar el armario. Entonces recurriste a medidas inexpertas y mal analizadas como mandarme un collar embrujado que podía haber caído en manos equivocadas...hidromiel envenenada que tenía la pequeña posibilidad que yo pudiera beber...−

− Si, pero usted todavía no se había enterado quién estaba detrás de todo eso, ¿verdad? −Se mofó Draco, viendo como Dumbledore se deslizaba un poco más hacia la muralla, la fuerza de sus piernas debilitándose, y Harry luchando mudamente y sin esfuerzo contra el hechizo que lo ataba, quería ayudar a ambos, defender a Dumbledore pero también salvar a Draco.

 _Aún puedo ayudarlo, puedo salvarlo_

− En realidad, si sabía, −dijo Dumbledore, −estaba seguro que eras tú.−

− ¿Entonces por qué no me detuvo?− Pregunto Draco. Y Harry en ese momento dejando de luchar por un instante se preguntó lo mismo.

− Lo Intenté Draco. El profesor Snape te estuvo vigilando bajo mis órdenes...−

− Él no ha estado cumpliendo sus órdenes, se lo prometió a mi madre…−

− Desde luego es lo que él te diría, Draco, pero…−

− Es un doble agente, viejo estúpido, no trabaja para usted, ¡usted sólo piensa que así es!−

− Desde luego tenemos que estar de acuerdo en que pensamos de manera diferente acerca de esto, Draco, pero todavía confío en el Profesor Snape…−

− ¡Bueno, entonces está perdiendo la razón!− se mofó Draco. −Ha estado ofreciéndome mucha ayuda; deseando la gloria para sí mismo; deseando un poco de acción: _« ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Lo del collar fue estúpido, podría haber revelado todo»._ Pero no le he dicho lo que he estado haciendo en… en la Sala de los Requerimientos, se levantará mañana y todo habrá terminado, ¡él no será el favorito del Señor Oscuro nunca más, no será nada comparado a mí, nada!−

Harry aún inmóvil recordó como durante algunos de sus encuentros Draco parecía furioso contra el profesor de pociones, incluso en una ocasión parecía satisfecho cuando él mismo había gritado enfadado después de ir al laboratorio.

− Muy Gratificante,− dijo Dumbledore suavemente, sacando a Harry de su ensueño −A todos nos gusta la apreciación sobre nuestro propio trabajo, desde luego... pero debías tener un cómplice, en todo caso... Alguien en Hogsmeade, alguien que fuera capaz de entregarle a Katie el… el…¡Aaaaah!

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos otra vez, como si hubiera resuelto su propia duda.

−...desde luego... Rosmerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado bajo el efecto de la Maldición Imperius

− ¿Por fin llegó ahí, verdad?− Draco se burló.

Se oyó otro grito abajo, esta vez más fuerte que el último. Draco miró nerviosamente bajo su hombro otra vez, entonces volvió a mirar a Dumbledore y continuó. − Pobre Rosmerta fue obligada a estar al acecho en su propio cuarto de baño y pasar a cualquier estudiante de Hogwats que no estuviera acompañada, el collar. Y el envenenamiento de la hidromiel... bien, naturalmente, Rosmerta fue capaz de envenenarlo antes de que pudiera mandar la botella al Profesor Slughorn, creyendo que era un regalo de navidad... si, muy limpio... muy limpio... pobre Filch desde luego no pensó en verificar una botella de Madam Rosmerta... dígame ¿Cómo se estuvo comunicando con Rosmerta? Creo que todos los métodos de comunicación de la escuela están controlados.

− Monedas encantadas, −dijo Draco, como si le obligaran a seguir hablando mirando nerviosamente en dirección del chico inmóvil. Y Harry sabía por qué lo estaba y quiso cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas que sabía se encontraba hora derramando. Había sido Harry quien inocentemente en uno de sus confesiones sobre lo sucedido el anterior año le había contado sobre el ED y cuál había sido su medio de comunicación, le daño saber que Draco había utilizado su relato en todo lo que ahora sucedía− Yo tenía una y ella la otra, y así le podía mandar mensajes−

− ¿No era ese el método secreto de comunicación del grupo que se hacía llamar Ejercito de Dumbledore el año pasado?− preguntó Dumbledore. Su voz era brillantemente casual, pero Harry lo vio resbalar un poco más hacia la pared, en cuanto lo dijo.

− Si tome la idea de ellos,− dijo Draco con una nerviosa sonrisa.−Y la idea del veneno la tomé de la san…la sangre-sucia Granger, la escuche en la biblioteca decir que Filch no puede reconocer pociones...−

− Por favor no uses esa palabra ofensiva delante de mí, −dijo Dumbledore. Y Harry solo quería creer que todo lo que escuchaba era parte de la máscara que Draco siempre traía puesta.

Draco sonrió ásperamente.

− ¿Se preocupa por qué digo "sangre-sucia" cuando estoy a punto de matarle?

− ¡Si lo hago! − dijo Dumbledore, y Harry vio como sus pies se deslizaban un poco más en el suelo, y seguía luchando para mantenerse en pie. –Pero para estar a punto de matarme, Draco, has tenido unos largos minutos para hacerlo. Estamos solos. Y estoy más indefenso de lo que podrías haber soñado o buscado, pero todavía no has hecho nada...−

La boca de Draco se retorcía involuntariamente, como si hubiera probado algo muy amargo. Harry sabía que esa era la expresión que tenía cuando estaba enojado consigo mismo, Draco le había explicado quera una expresión parecida con la que su padre lo miraba cuando él lo decepcionaba, y por inercia Harry quería rodearlo con los brazos y asegurarle que no tenía nada porque avergonzarse.

− Y acerca de esta noche, −continuó Dumbledore, −Estoy perplejo acerca de lo que ha pasado… ¿Sabías que había dejado la escuela? Pero claro− se contestó a su misma pregunta, −Rosmerta me vio salir, y te avisó usando tus ingeniosas monedas, estoy seguro...−

No, pensó Harry. Había sido él quien le había avisado la salida del director a Draco.

 _Él no me ha estado usando ¿no?_

Como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando Draco casi gritó.

− ¡No!...es decir…−Draco se puso nervios y apretando los dientes −Exacto, − soltó después, aún con la expresión dura −Pero ella me dijo que usted sólo fue a tomar algo y volvía...−

− Bien ciertamente si tome algo... y volví... en cierta manera, −masculló Dumbledore− ¿Entonces decidiste hacer una trampa para mí?

− Si decidimos poner la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la Torre para conseguir que viniera rápido, para que viera a quién habían matado, −dijo Draco− ¡Y funcionó!−

− Bueno... sí y no...- dijo Dumbledore− ¿Pero debo tomarlo entonces como que nadie ha sido asesinado?−

− Alguien ha muerto−, dijo Draco y subiendo una octava al tono de su voz dijo− Alguien de los suyos... pero no sé a quién, estaba oscuro... pisé su cuerpo. Se suponía que estaría yo solo aquí esperándolo, pero su gente de la Orden se entrometieron.

− Si ellos hicieron eso, −dijo Dumbledore.

Abajo había golpes y gritos más fuertes que nunca; parecía que la gente estaba luchando en la escalera de caracol, que conducía donde estaban Dumbledore, Draco y Harry, y el corazón de Harry retumbaba en silencio bajo su pecho invisible... alguien estaba muerto... había tenido parte de la culpa de esa muerte, solo esperaba que no fuera ningún estudiante…Draco había pisado el cuerpo... ¿Pero quién era?

− Hay poco tiempo, de una manera u otra, − dijo dumbledore. −Así que hay que discutir tus opciones Draco.−

Harry en cuanto escucho esto lucho con más fuerza, él podría ayudar a Dumbledore a convencer a Draco, él lo convencería…

− ¡Mis opciones! −dijo Draco fuertemente. −Estoy aquí de pie con una varita, Y voy a matarlo…

 **N.A.:** Hola a todos los que leyeron alguna de mis historias la verdad recibir mensajes me emociono mucho y la verdad creo que me excedí un poquito con los mensajes bueno solo por eso actualizare todas mis historias juntas esta semana y después solo actualizare mensualmente solo las dos historias que reciban más mensajes sin límite, si esta historia recibe solo un mensaje y los demás nada bueno actualizare este fic, sino suerte para el próximo mes….me encantan las competencias y en algunas historias tratare de poner opciones para tomar decisiones en ellas. Espero que disfrutaran la actualización ¡bye!


End file.
